MegaMan X: Zero's tragedy
by DarkMegaMan55
Summary: He lost it all. Zero had kept Iris till the events of X7, even having 3 children with her. They where such a happy couple, until tragedy struck and took 2 of Zero's family members including Iris. 6 years later another child is taken away, and Zero has to fight to protect his 17 year old daughter. R&R Pre X8-Post X7 XxAlia Axl X Cinnamon, ZeroxIris/ZeroxLayer (Mourning)YURI, Lemon
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark, gloomy day at Maverick Hunter Base. Zero was sleeping in bed, holding his 6 year old son close to him. Lifesaver had told Zero that Zero Jr had 3 months to live...3 months ago. Everything was going bad for poor killed his lover 6 years ago, 3 years ago he had to put down Zero Jr's twin. All Zero has left now is Zero Jr and his older child Sakura, who was 17

* **Cough*** Zero Jr let out a blood filled cough. Zero held him in his chest, rubbing the back of Zero Jr's head.

"Shhhh...It's okay son..." Zero said to his little boy. Zero Jr kept coughing. Zero's heart ached and made him feel so bad about his family. _Maybe if Iris were here, things would be a little better._ Zero thought. It's a thought has been in the back of his head ever since she died.

"Da...D...Daddy... ***Cough*** I...I don't want to go..." Zero Jr said, obviously talking about him dying. Zero Jr looked up at Zero, revealing purple bags under his eyes. "Daddy, I'm scared..." He said, whimpering. Zero dropped a tear, knowing his child was in so much pain...he wishes he could put him out of his misery...but he can't because then another child's death will rest on his already horribly guilty conscious. Zero looked down and sighed, picking up the little guy. It was a real shame that Zero Jr's older sister couldn't be there so he can spend his last hours with the people he loves.

"Its okay Zero, daddy's here, It'll be all over soon." Zero said, rocking him. They stared into each other's eyes, Zero gazing into Zero Jr's dark purple eyes and Zero Jr looking into his father's big Sapphire eyes.

"Daddy." Zero Jr'scoughs were getting worse. "I'll be with Mommy soon..."

"Son..." Zero could feel Zero Jr getting weaker; soon Zero Jr would be dead...and to Zero's suprise didn't really make him cry. It made him more depressed. Zero looked at his son, tears dropping from his face. "I love you, buttercup...I lI've you so much...and..and I'll really, really miss you..such a sweet child...you've been a good boy all this time Mommy's been gone..I know you miss Mommy...I do too...but you'll be with her soon enough." Zero said, still rocking little Zero.

Zero Jr looked up as if to say I love you too. Zero Jr let out 3 large coughs, followed by a shake then he went limp.

Zero gasped. "Jr, Jr, Jr...AHH THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Zero fell to his knees, crying the most he'd ever cried. "FIRST YOU TAME MY GIRLFRIEND! THEN MY SON! NOW MY OTHER SON!? WHY SIGMA!? WASN'T IRIS ENOUGH!?" Zero punched the floor, wailing. "IRIS! ZACK! ZERO JR! WHY!?" Zero screamed. It was clear how much emotional damage Sigma and his virus had inflicted on Zero. All he wanted was a family with Iris...but that virus took them away. Zero cried and cried. Axl had Cinnamon, X had Alia, who had Zero for the past 6 years. A navigator that hit on him. Zero closed his eyes and cried. The pain killed him.

"I WANT MY DAMN FAMILY BACK!" Zero yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been 3 weeks after Zero Jr's passing away and Zero and his daughter have been as close as ever. They where in pain. X tried to help as wrll as Axl, but Zero and Sakura shut them out. Sakura was having a difficult time eating, and was malnourished, despite Zero's efforts to feed her as best he can. Another Sakura has done is get rid of her pink hair dye and she dyed it brown, to resemble her mother. One could tell that she was Zero and Iris's daughter just hy looking at her. She has Zero's eyes and face but softer and obviously feminine, while having Iris's figure, hair length and texture and accent.

Zero and Sakura are at the courtyard, just waking uo . Sakura is looking down at the floor while sitting down at the wooden table, while Zero is writing in his notebook. Zero looked up for a second.

"Saku? What's the matter." Zero asks his daughter a question he already knows the answer to. Sakura looks up and meets eyes with Zero.

"...I miss them." Sakura replies for the 30th time. She sighs and rubs her face, tired and stressed out. Zero got up and sat near his daughter. He put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek. Zero has a sweet side when it comes to his children. A sweet side that Sakura liked seeing. Sakura rest her head on Zero's shoulder and closes her saphirre eyes, felling safe in her dad's arms. "Dad, I know we'll get through this...together." Sakura says softly.

"Yes we will. Me and you, because as long as I have you, we'll have a shoulder to cry on, we'll have each other to relate to. Sakura, your my princess and I'm your knight. If anyone tries to harm you, I will kill them. No one's touching my daughter." Zero says, a hint of anger in his voice. The father and daughter just sat at the table, feeling safe and protected with each other. The two would need each other if they want to stay sane.

A/N Thank you for reading. R&R See you next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

FoxieFlare

MegaMan X: Zero's tragedy

Chapter 3: Tochika appears

A/N: Hello everyone, FoxieFlare is here with another chapter. In this chapter, all of you will meet one of my favorite and one of my first original charecters. I hope you enjoy. art/The-seductive-assassin-511965668

4 hours later, it was 6Sakura is laying in bed, pouting because Zero went on another mission. She sat up and sighed, taking off her shirt and looking at her scars again. The training and battle scars she wore with regret. She's almost as strong, if not almost stronger than Zero. All she ever wanted is a normal girls life, but being born into this war, the life she's living is nornal. 'Is it all worth fighting for? My brothers and mother are gone, my father can't stay with me for more than 2 hours because of a stupid mission. I wonder if he'll even care if I die...he seemed to forget about Zack...and Mama. He doesn't care. Never even visited there graves.' Sakura made a fist and looked at it. 'Maybe he really doesn't love me.' Sakura put her shirt back on, frowning. There was a sudden knock on Sakura's door that made her jump.

"Who, who's there?" Sakura asked.j

"It's me. Tochika." The voice said, making Sakura smile and get up and hug Tochika. Tochika hugged back. "Hey Saku." Tochika smiled.

"Hey Tochika." Sakura said, the two kissing while locked in a hug. Tochika is 17, same as Sakura. Tochika is stubborn and rushes head first into things, but at the same time she's wise and predicts her enemies movements. Tochika is a human thar was part of a clan in Japan. Her village was burned down when she was only 3 and she watched her parents burn alive. Tochika still canhear them sometimes but nonetheless, she's a great fightee and was rescued by X. She's the last of the Hanaku family and clan and wields the sword past down from generation to generation. Her armor is also an artifact. Being the last in a clan means that the Mavericks are still hunting her, wanting her head, literally. Lumine had ordered Mavericks to fetch her head on a stick. He would see that order through.

There was a knock on the door that made the pink haired ninja and blonde reploid jump, ironically. "Sakura, it's me Dad." Sakura gasped and pushed Tochika in her closet, to which Tochika responded with such disgust at her girlfriend. Sakura closed the closet and sighed. When she didn't want Zero around he was there, but when Sakura needed him, he was gone.

"Yes, Daddy?" The 17 year old responds. Zero opens up her door and haS a serious look on his face.

"Shouldn't you be training instead of lying in bed?" Zero asks.

"Well, maybe if I had some motivation, and don't give me that "To get stronger." Crap. You and I know full well you're just taking your anger out on me." Sakura starts to cop Iris's attitude.

"You sound just like your mother...don't you talk to me like that, Sakura." Zero glares at his child.

"What're you going to do. Kill me like you did Zack? Hmm?" It now seems like Iris's soul was inside of Sakura.

"That's it, young lady..."

"What're you going to ground me from? There's nothing you can, because I'm not a normal girl.."

Zero was running out of patience. "Sakura, why are you being sorude?'

"BECAUSE ZERO JR JUST DIED, MAMA'S DEAD AND ZACK'S DEAD! I MISS OUR FAMILY!" Sakura breaks into tears and Zero dropped a tear. He kneeled next to her and pit her head to his chest.

"Shhhhhhh, Sakura."

All that was heard was an explosion outside.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura and Zero gasped Nand Tochika peeks out the closet. What had just happened was obviously very close. Zero holds his daughter closely, Sakura shaking. Zero's com starts to buzz.

"Zero, we need you to check that explosion out, NOW!" Layer says. Zero reluctantly let go of Sakura and makes his way to the door to go. Sakura grabs his hand.

"I'm going with you!" She says, sincerity in the albino girl's pink eyes.

"No. I don't want you hurt. Stay here." Zero gives her a quick kiss on her head. "I wont be gone long, Sakura. Please don't argue with me." Zero says and dashes to the command room. Sakura sighs and looks out her window, crying as she looked at the destruction in the distance.

"Papa...please be careful " She says. Two arms wrap around Sakura.

"He'll be okay, love." Tochika says, putting her chin on Sakura's shoulder, watching the fire. The two rub their heads together.

"Tochika?" Sakura calls.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"...I want Mama..." Sakura says, rubbing Tochika's cheek. She is still in pain from everyone dying...and if Zero dies here, Sakura has a fear she'd kill herself, and **Tochika** will be left all alone.

"Shhhh." Tochika grasps Sakura's hand and kisses Sakura's neck. Sakura responds with a kiss to Tochika's. The pair dosent need words. They convey what they need hrough body language. Sakura and Tochika fall to the bed, laying with each other. Tochika takes off her helmet and armor, revealing a white shirt and a black pair of underwear. Sakura pulls Tochika close and they gaze into each other's eyes. Sakura's best friend turned girlfriend took of Sakura's shirt.

"No Tochika..." Sakura says. "My Papa doesn't want me to do this..." Sakura put her shirt back on.

"...we've been going out for 4 years and we're finally grown enough..." Tochika's lip quivers., Sakura sighs and shushes,her.

"We can just cuddle."

"I'm tired of cuddling...I want you!" Tochika cries. Sakura holds her and sighs. "Saku..." Tochika rubbed her stomach and kisses her. Sakura sighs and let's Tochika do whatever she wants with her. Sakura takes off her shirt and Tochika takes her's off. Tochika slides off Sakura's underwear and Sakura blushes heavily. Tochika takes off her own underwear and rubs Sakura's butt. Tochika goes down on Sakura, licking her entrance, smiling. Sakura moans, liking the feeling. Sakura ran her fingers through Tochika's pink hair, taking it out of her wild ponytail. It reached her shoulders, and Sakura curls her finger in Tochika's hair, Tochika licking away, eating Sakura out, Sakura moaning. It sent a tingling sensation through her body. Tochika smiles and touches her clit, making Sakura gasp. "To...Tochik...Tochika..."

"What, love?" Tochika looked up.

"Honey...I know we're old enough...but we need to explore each other first before you assume I like oral." Sakura throws a blanket over the two and pulls up Tochika, Tochika smiling.

"Well you did taste really good...like strawberries...but sweeter..." Tochika said. Sakura blushes and holds the smaller female close, falling asleep.

A/N sorry for the wait! New chapter coming soon


	5. Chapter 5

ElecFlare or FoxieFlare

MegaMan X

Zero's tragedy Chapter 5

Relaxation

A/N Sorry for keeping everyone waiting. From now on expect consistent updates!

Zero and X extracted the survivors out of the wreckage, one of them being a little boy who almost lost his mother. The boy was about 4 years old, and he refused to leave his unconscious mother's side. Zero and X had to literally pry him away from her, and when they did, the boy threw a fit.

"Wake up Mommy! Please wake up!" The boy cried and cried. "MOMMY!" He screamed. The boy tried escaping X's grip, but X held on to him. Zero picked up the mother and her son was angry. "Don't touch my Mommy!"

"We're trying to help you!" X yelled. The boy shut up and whimpered.

2 hours later X was in the lounge room with Alia. The two were cuddled together under a blue blanket on the recliner. Axl was playing pool, Cinnamon watching. Zero was on the couch, sighing. He would be with Sakura but she was sleeping with her girlfriend. Zero looks to the coffee table and picks up a book and starts reading. X looks at Zero, sensing his stress and pain. He felt bad and sorry for his friend's losses.

"Yes! Damn I'm good!" Axl cheered, putting down the pool cue and smiling, Cinnamon hugging him from behind. Zero looks up from his book and looks at Axl, then at X.

'Iris...' Zero thought. He closed his eyes and sighed, leaning back into the couch.

"I hear our next mission is to find a type of Jungle Maverick." X says, nuzzling Alia. Alia giggles and nuzzleS back. X strokes his girlfriend's hair, smiling brightly.

Axl looks back. "A jungle Maverick? Nothing we can't handle." He says, kissing Cinnamon then sitting down.

Alia smiles and stretches. "Yeah. Great job on that rescue by the way X and Zero. I didn't even notice that little boy on the radar.' Alia says, getting up.

Zero looks at Alia. "It was just...I heard crying, and I hate when children cry. It's a parental instinct.." He smiles a bit.

Alia nods and yawns, going to her room, already having her nightgown on. "I'll be in our room X." She says.

X smiles. He was happy that Alia had said yes to going out with him, and now they were a happy couple. Axl and Cinnamon were passed out on the couch, just leaving Zero and X.

X sits next to Zero, Zero sighing again.

"Hey buddy...how's Sakura?" X asks inocently. He has a bright smile on his face.

"Good..." He says, covering his face.

"Good...how are you holding up...you know...after Junior's death...?"

Zero was uncomfortable talking about his son's death, let alone how he was coping with it. "X...I'm doing fine..." He lied.

"No you're not...Zero...you're hurting on the inside, crying for help." X put his hand on Zero's shoulder, to which Zero looks at X, a tear dropping off the Crimson Killer's face. "I know you miss him...I know you miss your wife...Iris was a sweet girl...she would wish no harm on anyone. All she did was love her family and friends, and just being a positive soul. She was a good mother, a good friend, and she loved you. Just like Zero Jr loved you-"

"Stop it! Stop talking about them!" Zero held back tears. He just wants to keep his dead family in the back of his head. His ego wouldn't let his body know that he needs to let out tears, needs to visit their graves, needs to not forget them instead of him doing the opposite.

"No Zero. You need to let it out, to be able to talk about them. As I was saying, Zero Jr loved you dearly, and he was such a cute, energetic kind little boy. As his father, you knew him more than anyone. He wouldn't want you to forget him, he would want you to think about him!" X rubbed Zero's back, Zero crying. Zero was at his weakest state of mind. He needed closure for their deaths before he went crazy.

"I want you to take Sakura and visit their grave tomorrow. Ok?" X asked.

Zero nodded, laying down for the night, crying.


	6. Chapter 6

_**ElecFlare or FoxieFlare**_

 _ **MegaMan X Zero's tragedy**_

 _ **Chapter 6: The Red Hunter's admirer**_

 _ **Time: 6AM**_

Zero was up on the couch, sighing. He looked at the rising sun, blinking.

'I know there's going to be another Maverick...I just know it...It can't stay this peaceful...' Zero thought. He looked back at the coffee table and noticed a piece of paper. He unfolds it and sighs, already knowing the handwriting.

' _Zero, I've noticed that our friendship is turning into a very close one. I would like you to meet me in the navigators wing at 8 Am. Love, Layer."_

Zero groaned. 'Goddammit, Layer...' Zero threw the paper...then he picked it back up. 'Well...maybe she really isn't that bad...we've been good friends for a while now. It's obvious she has a crush on me...but I don't know if I want to risk losing another lover...' Zero thought about how Layer must feel, and thought it over. 'I guess I'll try to...' He decided. Zero looked at the time. 'Hmm...6:40...' Zero smiled, getting up and heading to Sakura's room.

Sakura was currently awake playing on her laptop, and Tochika was on a mission. Zero walked in her room and kissed the girl's head. Sakura smiled at the kiss and giggled.

"Hi, Poppa." She said, looking up at her father. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Sakura." He said, smiling at her. Sakura is the most important thing in Zero's life, and he will fight for her, and no matter what, no one will ever take her away from him. She''s too important. "I'm going on a date today..." He said reluctantly. Sakura tilted her head.

"With who, Layer?" Sakura asked.

Zero nodded and gulped then sighed. "No one can replace your mother..." He said sadly. Sakura nuzzled him and she smiled.

"No one can ever replace Mama...but this is a sign that your coping with her death, and trying love again." Sakura said, going back to her browsing session. Zero smiled and walked out her room, happy that Sakura understood that Zero wanted to try loving again. Zero made his way to the Navigators wing, his heart pumping hardly.

"Hi there, Red." A voice called from behind. Zero looked behind him and saw Layer leaning against a wall. "Didn't think you'd show up." Layer smiled and walked over to Zero, blushing. "Zero...I...like you..." Layer says, moving her hair from her face, looking down.

'She is pretty cute...but Iris was cuter...she was so much more than Layer, but Layer is still a strong woman.' Zero thought, lifting up her chin. "Layer, I like you to, and I'll try a relationship with you." Zero said, smiling.

"R...really!?" Layer asked, overjoyed. Layer hugged Zero, and Zero hugged back, rubbing his new girlfriend's head.

A/N: Well There it is folks, Chapter 6. See you next week, or earlier! Remember R&R


End file.
